Summer Day 00 - 2795
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: During Closing Ceremony, there are certain memories that can only be made outside the classroom. One-shot! Based off the manga Natsu Yasumi Zero Zero Nichime. TsunaXChrome version. One-shot!


The story is similar to my _Summer Day 00_ one shot featuring 2795.

 **This is another story I found in my old Fanfiction folder. Enjoy!**

 **REBORN!**

It was a summer day, the kind of summer day where you'd just want to stay inside with the air conditioning on high, eating watermelon.

On this hot, sticky summer day, the graduating Class of Namimori High was celebrating their last few hours of being third-years before officially taking their first steps into the real world.

Girls were crowding in groups and trying to fit as many as they could into the camera frame on someone's phone. Boys were playing one last game of baseball or kendo because after today, everyone would be going their separate ways. Sure, many would go to Kensei University but they would be in different majors than their friends, then there were those would were lucky to get into Tokyo University or an overseas college; then there was Sawada Tsunayoshi who was going to Italy tomorrow to officially take over the Vongola.

The brunet was walking about the relatively empty campus, gazing at certain areas with nostalgia and longing. Compared to his elementary and middle school years, his high schools years were definitely some of his happiest and most memorable.

"What's that American saying…? 'High school is the best four years of your life' or something? Well, in my case they were the best three years of my life." Tsuna murmured to himself, walking down a flight of steps, his body languid and relaxed. Upon reaching the bottom step, Tsuna stopped to stare out the window-lined hallway.

The sun streamed through the glass, painting the hall a collage of yellow, orange, and red. This part of the school was quiet and Tsuna took a few minutes to relish in the peace and silence. It was such a welcome change from the crazy, loud, lovable trouble that his Family caused whenever they gathered together; but he would always choose his hectic Guardians over a lifetime of silence.

Tsuna's brown eyes landed on a splash of purple in the orange painted courtyard and he tilted his head slightly. What was Chrome doing, sitting all alone? Why wasn't she with Kyoko, Haru, and Hana celebrating their last Appreciation Day? Or with Mukuro? Turning on his heel, he quickly began heading towards an exit.

 **REBORN!**

"Chrome."

The girl in question turned sharply when she heard her name, her now long purple hair following her body's movement. "Bossu…" she said softly.

Tsuna smiled gently at his Mist Guardian before gesturing to the seat next to her. "May I?"

"Of course, Bossu." Chrome moved over as the brunet sat down.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments – Chrome had gotten over her shyness and was more outgoing than before and Tsuna no longer ran away from awkward situations.

After a few minutes, Tsuna broke the silence by asking, "Why are you here, Chrome?"

Chrome smiled softly and turned to glance at Tsuna. "I could ask you the same thing, Bossu."

Tsuna let out a laugh and returned Chrome's smile. "It's our last day here. I just wanted to spend some time remembering all the fun we've had."

"I thought the same thing." Chrome admitted, before turning her attention up to the cherry blossom tree canopy above them.

Tsuna copied her movement and they both looked up at the sea of pink above them. A breeze blew by, cooling their skin and sending a shower of petals dancing about them.

Chrome let out a soft giggle before Tsuna turned her head to look at her inquisitively. "What is it, Chrome?"

His purple-haired Mist Guardian giggled again before raising a hand to Tsuna's hair. "You've got some cherry blossom petals in your hair."

"Ah, thank you." Tsuna said. Waiting as Chrome brushed the pink petals off his head. "You know, you've got some petals in your hair too."

"Really? Where?"

"Right here." Tsuna leaned forward and picked a stray petal off the purple locks of his Mist Guardian. Chrome blushed at the sudden close contact between them while Tsuna simply smiled as he held up the petal. "See?"

The brunet let the flower petal go but didn't move away from Chrome. "B-Bossu…?"

At this close an angle, Tsuna could see everything about Chrome. The way her long hair fell about her face and framed it nicely. The way her single violet eye started straight into his brown ones. The way her cheeks were growing darker and darker with each passing second. "…Chrome…" he murmured before leaning back.

"Y-Yes…?" Chrome heard herself ask, feeling an emptiness in her when Tsuna pulled away.

"Are you happy being in my Family?"

"Of course." The answer was automatic and full of conviction.

Tsuna smiled. "That's good. I want you to be happy. After all, you do so much for me like keeping Mukuro and Hibari in check."

"It's a full-time job, babysitting them."

The two shared a laugh. "Don't let either of them hear you say that!" Tsuna said through his laughter. Silence descended upon them once more. "… You know, you've really changed a lot, Chrome. Remember how shy and skittish you were when we first met?"

Chrome nodded her head. "I'm glad I met you and Mukuro-sama, Bossu. If I hadn't met Mukuro-sama I'd still be living a miserable life as Nagi; and if I hadn't met you I would still be the weak girl trying to stand among men."

Tsuna pinned Chrome with a sharp stare. "You were never weak, Chrome. You just lacked confidence in yourself, much like me when I was younger." Tsuna turned his head away and looked up. "I'm thankful for meeting Reborn and Gokudera and Haru and Basil and everyone in my life because I wouldn't be who I am without them, without you, so thank you Chrome." The brunet turned back to face the purple-haired girl and smiled. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Chrome blushed at Tsuna's smile and ducked her head. "I need to thank you, Bossu, for encouraging me when I was about to give up and for being my friend."

"I'd like to be more than that, Chrome."

Chrome jerked her head up as a gust of wind suddenly blew, whipping her long hair about and ruffling through Tsuna's sienna locks. For a heartbeat, the only thing she heard was the howling wind and the rustling leaves above them before her mind processed what Tsuna had said. "Wh-What?"

Tsuna took Chrome's hand into his own and stared at her. "… I like you, Chrome. More than a friend."

Chrome sat there, stunned, her single eye wide with shock. "Wh-Why me?" she asked.

"Why not you? True, I thought I loved Kyoko when we were in middle school but that was nothing more than a passing crush. She was the first person other than my family who was kind to me and I latched onto that and twisted her kindness into affection. But she never loved me and I never truly loved her, but you, you are…," Tsuna paused, gathering his thoughts; "… you are a wonderful person, Chrome. No matter what we went through you always stood by me and never gave up. You overcame every obstacle that came your way and blossomed into a beautiful woman whom I'm proud to call my Guardian and – more importantly – my friend; and I think I'm in love with you. Whenever you're around I feel like I could accomplish anything, whenever you're sad I want to make you happy, whenever we're together I feel whole… do you feel the same way?"

Chrome almost forgot to breathe at the raw emotions swirling about in Tsuna's brown eyes. "I…" she began but trailed off as she began to think.

Ever since their first meeting during the Ring Battles, Chrome had always felt attracted to Tsuna. He was like a kindred spirit, shy and weak but determined to protect what was dear to them and as they fought together, grew together, the bond she felt connecting them grew as well. She felt happy whenever he complimented her, grew lonely whenever they were apart, and felt safe and at ease in his presence.

"I… I think I feel the same way, Bos… Tsuna."

Tsuna beamed at Chrome's answer and gripped her hand tighter. "Really?"

Chrome returned the smile. "Yes, I do."

Tsuna threw back his head and laughed a pure, free laugh before wrapping his arms around his Mist Guardian. "Thank you, Chrome. You don't know how happy you've made me."

"You don't know how happy you've made _me_." Chrome replied, returning the hug.

The Sun and Mist embraced under the ever watchful eye of the cherry blossom tree.

 _ **F I N**_


End file.
